


Outlines that will probably never be turned into stories

by DildoFaggins



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Genius Harry, MoD Harry, Multi, OP Harry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DildoFaggins/pseuds/DildoFaggins
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Marvel x HP x inFAMOUS Crossover (+ DC if you squint)

  1. Jormungandr Bossfight, accessing ‘rainbow bridge’, destroying planet to kill, bright light.



  1. Moving into Stark Mansion, fighting as War Machine against Whiplash, meeting Hawkeye and Bobbi Morse, setting up and sitting in on a meeting with Fury Jr., being asked to investigate Mjolnir in Mexico.



  1. Days with Foster, befriending Coulson and the Femme Fatale, fighting off the New Men hamlet alongside Spider Woman (Jessica), Augustine, Fetch, Kuo, and Avalanche (Lance), Jane lifts the Hammer during conflict.



  1. Fighting the Mandarin with Tony, reveals involvement, Ghost-Rider and Fetch join in after left hand cut off, melt rings, call from Fantastic Four, getting Johnny Blaze as protector.



  1. Helping Reed create the Nullifier, secret help from the Silver Surfer using the Nullifier to bargain with Galactus who demands Henry as a herald, Henry denies, Galactus materializes fully but is beaten back by the Sentry, Dr. Strange, and Hyperion.



  1. Ask SHIELD for help with strange pains, surreptitiously taken by Hydra who try to extract power cosmic absorbed from air – they expose themselves, the retired Steve Rogers emerges as Kapitan Hydra, Sharon Rogers as Captain America, Henry rescued by Thor (Jane) on Heimdall’s insistence and brought to Asgard.



  1. Tour, finding something familiar, meeting Fenrir who tags along, watching F4 wedding through Bifrost, taken back to Earth(Latveria), Doom friendly-rivalry established, vision with Death.



  1. Returning to Helicarrier, being sent to X-Mansion, Stryker’s attack to acquire mutant soldiers soundly rebuffed but Syren’s scream kills many in New York, press conference and meeting with secretary Thaddeus Ross, asked to meet Brotherhood, finding Erik charismatic, hostilities with group force Henry to leave.



  1. Civil War 1, deal with Mephisto denied and he swears vengeance by taking energy somehow, being hunted by Roxxon and AIM, meeting the ancient aspect of the Demiurge and being called father, health restored, emotions haywire.



  1. Accepting male Thor as a friend after finding him in bar after visiting Tony, meeting Loki whose staff fights him and goes to Henry, **absorbing the mind gem** , Nick Fury tells Harry he is not Stane’s child, searching for answers, Tony already knew them but didn’t want to impose, dramatic hug calms emotions finally, call from F4, first vision from Thanos.



  1. Negative Zone foray for Susan Storm’s baby, rescuing Avenger X, **getting the power cosmic fully** , Wundagore mountain and meeting Pietro and Wanda, Tony kidnapped by Frost Giants, called to Empire City.



  1. Helping Cole McGrath and SHIELD stabilize the region, they help in turn with Madame Hydra and wiping out Hydra enclaves, destroying the Ray Sphere easily, discovering the plague, Hank Pym creates Ultron to fight rogue Conduits.



  1. Recruiting for the New Avengers – Black Knight, Hercules, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Cloak and Dagger, Spiderman (Otto), America Chavez, Moondragon, launching rescue mission for Tony who is now Iron Hammer, Doom tags along.



  1. Return to Earth, Chitauri Invasion, symbiotes land through portal, Anthony observes as one latches onto Otto, **absorbing the Space Gem,** warning from Strange, second vision with Thanos.



  1. Dealing with anti-mutant sentiment, recruiting Wonder-man for the Avengers, rescuing Living Lightning from Hydra base, killing Iron Skull, Tony decides to return to protect Nebedellir.



  1. Ultron goes Rogue, creation of Jocasta to lure him back, finding out his plan and killing Klaue, rushing to and saving Sokovia where Brotherhood has been Mastermind-ed to help Hydra, kissing Wanda, being launched into space by strange Vibranium phenomenon, waking up on Xandar.



  1. Guardians of the Galaxy 1 & 2, battling some Thanos forces, **getting the Power Gem from Xandarian Vault along with new Armor** , learning of and meeting Hulk, he joins along with Valkyrie, third vision from Thanos.



  1. Meeting Quasar, becoming best buds, Ereshkigal arc by replacing appropriate characters, visiting the Heart of the Universe, taking remaining power, feeling a pull.



  1. Joining with Phoenix Force in space, ending the Kree War, absorbing M’Kraan crystal, bringing Xandar in Sol System to protect from Thanos, Earth becomes orbital opposite for Xandar.



  1. Returning to Earth, reuniting with friends and naming the group Walkers, arrival of the Beast and Sacrifice of McGrath, first M-Day by RFI but also affects Inhumans and Conduits.



  1. Birth of Sinister Six but Spiderman web-of-shadows arc, meeting Moon-Knight and Madame Web (May Parker), returning New York to be free of symbiotes, Venom submitted to SHIELD once cooperative, Flash Thompson as Agent Venom.



  1. Age of Apocalypse, Egypt wiped off the map, disbanding Avengers, Eddie Brock kidnapped, Scarlet Witch somehow unaffected reverses most M-Day victims but Inhuman gene permanently vanishes.



  1. Civil War 2, establishing the DUP, Brooke Augustine head with Sharon Rogers, Eddie Brock as Anti-venom joins Walkers.



  1. Five weeks with Thor in Savage Land when powers mysteriously vanish, Thor regains his powers after Jane dies in Asgard by Hela, finding Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), power interference actually by Phoenix Force but now returned because of imminent danger to the universe.



  1. Recognized as Jormungandr killer by trans-dimensional Hela, Ragnarok, **absorbing Reality gem,** fourth vision with Thanos.



  1. Proposing Wanda, meeting Delsin, Hank, and Eugene, revelation of Augustine as Hydra agent, destroying DUP, telling world they deserve it all in press conference.



  1. Forced to fight android Avengers created by Norman Osborn and insane Hank Pym, birth of Vision meant to be a trump card, rebels and joins Avengers, Janet kills Hank and joins Avengers.



  1. Meeting Cable who joins Walkers, finding twisted Adam Warlock who destroyed Counter-Earth and killing him in rage after hearing souls cry, **absorbing Soul Gem,** settling Asgard on Earth, breakup with Wanda because Henry remembers Harry, fifth vision with Thanos and swearing to fight.



  1. Going to Wakanda because Vibranium; meeting T’challa, Shuri, Killmonger (adopted), Dormmamu’s Summons, **absorbing Time Gem** , beginning to die, sixth vision with Thanos and second vision with Death in conjunction.



  1. Meeting Agamotto and Gaia, regret regret regret, meeting aspect of Chthon, learning Chaos Magic, regaining health.



  1. Arrival of the Children of Thanos, single-handedly vanquishing them, arrival of more Chitauri, destroying them, warning Thanos will come.



  1. Thanos-empowered-by-Kobik epic Bossfight all across the multiverse and is helped by counterparts and counter-allies having been warned by all precogs, Thanos killed with a final one-liner, Earth now a wasteland and humanity evacuates to Xandar, just in time because Demiurge collapses and planet is destroyed, absorbs all energies, want to rest, draws self into cocoon, wake up on Earth Prime in DC universe.




	2. Game of Thrones x Harry Potter x Borderlands

# Season 1

Introducing technology. Winterhold plays out differently. Jaime is taken over by R’hllor, who is after Harry for 'love'. Robert is dead, framed for abusing Harry - Cersei and Eddard know lies. Joffrey hates Harry. Handing the KingsBlade to Herenn. Sansa can't cast a single spell, but had huge magical aptitude - how? Arrival of all the royal families in Kings Landing. Arya is taught by Oberyn Martell for the two weeks he is in King's Landing. Margaery is put under a spell by Joffrey to listen to her every command, he then orders her to kill everyone in her family and sign the hold over to the crown, relinquishing all authority - where Harry intervenes and lifts the spell, surreptitiously plans to cut off Joffrey from magic until he calms down. Forcibly takes one hold, without open combat, using the KingsBlade. Inter-house disputes are settled via talks and single one-on-one combat. The Seven Kingdoms is renamed the Imperial Empire, with seven provinces. At the wedding, a warlock of Qarth openly challenges Harry to a magic duel in front of the entirety of the Empire - deciding to impress, Harry gives them a show. Season ends with the Warlock dead, the crowds shocked beyond all measure, and Joffrey smirking widely.

# Season 2

Cersei confronts Harry but tells him she still loves him, begging him to find Jaime. The Sept clamors for Harry's head. A bounty Hunter captures a White Walker - who speaks to Harry by name and tells him to surrender the Siren to him, because soon they will take her anyway. Harry realized that they are the wronged dead - but they also are completely resistant to his magic. He rescinds his decision to not give guns to the troops but binds each of them to the assigned holder's hand. Joffrey steals a lot of guns and distributes it amongst the lawless folk, forcing people to dislike Harry. Searching for clues, he finally finds and bout Joffrey's treachery - including the fact that he gave the ritual to the warlocks of Qarth to gain a connection to magic (they just engrave the ground and fill the gouges with Nightshade essence for it to work). In a big showy battle where everyone hears Joffrey yelling the truths about Harry and himself, the former murders the latter in a bloody show. When the Sept loses it and storms the palace (where Cersei stops the KingsGuard and Blade from interfering because she has started to question her parenting and Harry's sanity), he slaughters them all and burns the Sept building down with Fiendfyre. Sansa, Arya, Jon, and Sandor escape the city with him, fleeing to the Iron Islands where the first thing he does is raise it into the sky and names it Cloudspeak.

# Season 3

Refusing to accept any allies to detract from the value of the empire, Harry instead turns to focusing on the White Walkers and Sansa. He pieces together what happened to them easily and resolves to meet with the White King to sort things out. The latter refuses, and Harry ends up facing the entire White-walker Army with only his scythe - that he forges the day before and christens Titan. He forges on in spite of being injured and loses an eye, but still fights until he runs out if energy and collapses on the battlefield. With the army forming a wide circle around him, Sansa is suddenly there with glowing tattoos on the left side of her body and ethereal energy wings emanating from her back, and shifts blades into existence around her that manage to immolate whichever walker they touch. She somehow heals him back up (sans an eye) and they lay waste to the army, which doesn't rise back up, somehow - the scythe bears a phoenix feather and she is a siren, so that's so. The White King is slain by their hand, but a mist leaves the body that tells them of the circle of twelve and the corrupted hearth - and that the Children of the Forest didn't actually emerge from the forest, but from an ancient vault.

# Season 4

When they return to Cloudspeak, they receive a scroll sent by the Empire requesting for a meeting with Harry. On arrival, he comes to know that the Warlocks of Qarth have somehow replicated the guns he created at a much larger scale and trained men and women in their use, then sent them against the empire. Many lands are in ruin and the Eastern quarter of the continent is covered in fire. The Alchemists Guild defected from the continent and joined them. They also have three dragons in their hold, somehow. Harry infiltrates their stronghold to discover that they have Danaerys captured and constantly bled dry, while assigned warlock on rotation heals them up again. Her blood is more powerful a substance than blue nightshade and helps their rituals - which they manage to decipher and create more of. Their armies consist of skeletons raised from the dead. R’hllor seems to be behind them, acting as their 'living connection to magic' to set his first foothold onto the world. Harry rescue her and the baby dragons and brings them to Cloudspeak, where, she, he, and Jon touch, they realize that they together make a triad in a bright flash of light and flow of abilities from one to the other - now each of them can use magic and command a dragon. Harry remembers the dragon in his storage dimension and retrieves the egg, which cracks just in time (having been frozen in time when Harry stowed it) and reveals a talking dragon with Tom's soul, who was used in a ritual by Joffrey. After bonding, the gathered people turn their attention to the threat. After deciding Esteros holds nothing of moral importance, they decide to raze all irrelevant towns to the ground and take only Bravos by force. They manage to pull it all off just in time for a giant space-ship in the shape of an 'H' to appear in the sky, and a voice belonging to Handsome Jack booming across the planet to tell them to surrender the world quietly or else.

# Season 5

Harry puts Jon and Danaerys on the Iron Throne as co-ruling King and Queen, places Cersei under house arrest a until she decides to see things their way and decides to search for Jaime. Jaime is found as a steadfast priest of R’hllor who is preparing to be offered as a vessel to said god. After rescuing him by battling said god in his own domain and bringing Jamie to King's Landing to recuperate after the loyalty hexes are removed, the castle is intruded upon by two sirens who use Lilith’s phase-walk ability to enter - being searching for the siren they can somehow sense here. Sansa meets Lilith and Maya under Harry, Arya, and Sandor's watchful gaze and information is shared about what exactly is going on. Deciding that several magic users would be more than enough against Jack, they main team and the KingsBlade storm the ship and rescue Axton, Brick, Ghost, Gaige, and Tina - who have all been brainwashed by Jack's special collar and Angel's Phase-shift ability. Having rescued Angel and captured Jack, the group meets together to decide the fates of the individual members.

# Epilogue

The world is now advanced and, given the advanced construction methods recovered from the Hyperion mothership and magic, far beyond what Harry dreamed it would be. He and Jon have each sired two children from Danaerys, and the lot live happily ever after. The Borderlands Crew have joined under the empire as explorers - except for Tiny Tina and Gaige, who have both been adopted by random families for random reasons. The sirens have left (with a tagged-on Sandor) to explore their origins. The world is quite better now, but that won't last because Axton calls in and reports the founding of a crashed spaceship in the forest of the Tribal Lands - a ship manned by the Guardians of the Galaxy.


End file.
